


A Thousand More

by MsAndrogyny



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hazel Eyes, M/M, Multiple Centuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: If there was one thing Gerard was certain of, it was that he would never forget those eyes.





	A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C/gifts).



> A tiny collection of drabbles that all tie in together.
> 
> This was written as an early birthday present for S_C and was inspired by a real-life event.

 

 

_1609_

If there was one thing Gerard was certain of, it was that he would never forget those eyes. No matter what Gerard had experienced in his life so far, no matter what he still would. Nothing would ever stay with him like those eyes would—he was certain of it.

For those eyes had been his salvation in his most desperate time of need. Those eyes had pulled him out of his fear and forced him back on his feet. Those eyes had given him the courage to grab onto the rope, no matter how much it slid in his hands and made them bleed. Those eyes had kept him from drowning in more ways than one and had forced him to help his mates get through this storm together.

Those eyes would stay with him forever.

 

**

  

_1792_

It wasn’t often that Gerard got to see healthy people, especially during the day. He was a physician, you see, and most people he saw were feverish, had yellow skin, were covered in sores or swelling or had nasty coughs. They were pale and worn thin and looked nothing like the man standing in front of him right now.  
  
The man who’d requested his advice on how to deal with his mother’s joint pains as he stood before Gerard with flushed cheeks and pink lips stretched into a friendly smile and clear, hazel eyes that Gerard could’ve sworn he’d seen before.

 

**

_1862_  
  
There was something to say about being a soldier in the Civil War. No, there was a lot to say about being a soldier in the Civil War. There was, of course, the uncertainty of it all. Going from a simple shop owner to being on the frontlines wasn’t easy. Not at all.  
  
There was the drilling and the waiting. There was the cold, the muddy terrains, the lice and the fevers. There was the fear and panic at times, the struggle of coming to terms with the fact this was your life now. But there was also a sense of brotherhood. A sense of belonging. A sense of pride. And even if they all had different backgrounds, even if they all came from different places, every single man Gerard had encountered so far had shared the sentiment. There was unity, comradery, fellowship.  
  
He saw it in every man’s eyes and the familiar-looking hazel ones that were staring into his right now were no exception.

 

**

 

_1913_  
  
Gerard was watching on as things went south and his blood ran cold, but he wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
He was in Washington, D.C., where the Women’s Suffrage Procession was coming down Pennsylvania Avenue with mounted brigades, bands, floats and marchers and Gerard had been so excited to be part of such a beautiful thing right up until the crowd had started jeering and harassing the women marching for their rights.  
  
The national guards had stepped in, but they hadn’t been able to free the women from the grasps of their harassers entirely and Gerard felt like he should step up and help, but what could one man do against so many?  
  
It was then that Gerard heard even more yelling and he quickly scanned the crowd to see what was going on, pushing up on his toes and spotting a group of college boys forming a human barrier and shielding the women from their harassers and Gerard’s eyes widened in awe.  
  
He let his eyes move over the boys’ faces slowly, one by one, until his eyes halted about halfway the row. Hadn’t he seen those hazel eyes somewhere before?

 

**

_2009_  
  
Gerard was just minding his own business, reading a book at the coffee shop, sitting at one of those high tables that were pushed up against the window and had bar stools, so people could sit and look outside and watch others pass by. But Gerard wasn’t looking outside—he was reading his book, ignoring the guy that had sat down next to him a moment ago. Until the guy sneezed and Gerard looked up automatically.  
  
“Bless you.” He said and suddenly he was looking into the most beautiful hazel eyes he’d ever seen and he couldn’t have stopped staring at them even if his life had depended on it.  
  
It felt like he’d seen them a thousand times before.

 

**

 

_2017_  
  
Gerard’s eyes were roaming over the man’s face, lingering on the hazel eyes that were cast downwards, the brown hair that was stuck to the eyelashes of one eye and kept bouncing every time the man blinked, the pink lips that were touching the rim of the coffee mug, the tattoos adorning the hand that was holding said mug.  
  
Suddenly, the hazel eyes looked up and shot over Gerard’s face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Gerard said. “Just got that feeling again. The one I had when we first met. Like I’ve known you for centuries.”  
  
Frank scoffed, but there was a genuine smile stretching the lips. “I keep telling you, that’s just your imagination running wild.”  
  
“But it’s not.” Gerard said, like he had many times over the past few years. “I know I’ve seen those eyes before, in previous lives.” He claimed and just as always, Frank’s smile grew fonder at the words as he reached out to take Gerard’s hand in his own.  
  
“I’d never forget eyes like yours.” Gerard continued. “They’re gonna stay with me forever.” He claimed and he was rewarded with a soft kiss.  
  
“Yours too, Gee.” Frank told him while looking up at him with that loving smile as Gerard looked down into the beautiful, hazel eyes while wondering when and where he would see those familiar eyes for the first time again.


End file.
